Maybe I Should Have Seen it Coming
by YoungAndLiving
Summary: Yes, I do know that I'm a Weasley. I also know for a fact I am just like my mother, a Granger. So explain to me why my face is far to incredibly close to this blond haired Slytherin, whose surname just might happen to be Malfoy? Oh yes. I remember. Albus.
1. My Master Plan

My family are well known for the war. But at Hogwarts, we were also known for having the closest bond a family could have. The Potters and the Weasleys were an inseparable bunch. Albus and I were told that if we hadn't been family, we could have been soulmates. Lily and Hugo were almost the same. See, our families have gatherings often enough that we all have practically divided ourselves into pairs that we a team with forever. And when we all went to Hogwarts that family started to bond even more. We always made sure eachother were safe, and if we ever had a scheme up our sleeves, somehow we ALL knew, unless, that is, if the prank was on one of the people in our family.

Now, don't get me wrong. I absolutely LOVE my family, but I, being a Granger, prefer the quiet of a library, rather than prank after prank, EHEM JAMES. But, in this family, I am the most clever, which I gladly take pride in. So when it comes to pranks, whom else would you come to other than Rose Weasley.

Aunt Ginny always told James and I that we could make the most brilliant team when it came to pranks, as long as we managed to get along.

Which is why, while I was sitting in the library enjoying the momentary peace, James dared to walk in, even after the many times Madam Prince kicked him out, and ask me for help.

"Rosie!" He whispered, trying to catch my attention.

"Hmm?" I said, as you can tell, quite uninterested.

"I need your help." At this I looked up, shock spelled out across my face. It is not a normal for James to admit to people that he needs help.

"I'm listening."

"Would it be possible for you to help me? See, I'm having a predicament. Fred has a huge crush on Caitlyn Wood. So you see, as she is my best friend, I'm having problems finding a way to set them up."

At this point I should have maybe seen it coming that he might not actually have told me what the real situation is, but, still in shock of him asking for help, that thought never crossed my mind.

"Well…first I would hint at it to Caitlyn….."

And soon I had given James what must have been, at that moment, a Master Plan.

* * *

James rushed towards me a week or two later, breathless. It being my 6th year and his 7th, I had seen this occurrence enough times to know James had something extremely important to say.

"Out with it then." I told him, not bothering to wait for him to say anything else.

"Your plan worked!"

"And what plan might this be?"

"Caitlyn and Fred are together!"

"Oh THAT plan. I'd forgotten all about it." I said, hiding my smile while trying to act as if I couldn't have cared less.

"Shut up Weasley, you know you're happy." He told me, jokingly .

"Though you might have forgotten, you have as many Weasley genes in you as I do, Potter."

"Ahh, but see the difference, your last name is truly Weasley while mine, is Potter. And we both know who has the better last name. And looks, at that." I tried to hold back a laugh.

"James, your really should have been a Slytherin..." He smirked and walked away.

"I believe that title went to Al." He called, before he was out of sight.

* * *

Al and I walked to the Great Hall, just before dinner started. We both switched off which table to sit at. He being in Slytherin only sat that half the time. And if I wasn't at the Gryffindor, I would most likely be spotted sitting next to a boy with jetblack hair, and a blond haired prat.

When we sat down at Slytherin Table, I pointedly ignored all the glares people through me, from both Slytherin and Gryffindor. Slytherins highly offended a Gryffindor was sitting with them, and Gryffindors thought I was betraying them.

"Al, its our 6th year, when are they going to get used to the fact that I will sit by my cousin if I want to?" I said, exasperated.

Malfoy, the blond haired prat I was referring to, looks up at me. "Never," he says simply, not feeling it necessary to say anything more.

I let out a sigh, made sure to send him a quick glare, and turned to look at Albus. "Will you once again remind me why I need to put up with your bothersome friend?"

Al just looked at me, back to Scorpious, and then me again, shook his head, and said "Because they day you two finally realize that you're more alike than different, will make up for all these days of what you call, torture."

I looked at him, my facial expression to say "As if" and got up, to go back to my Common Room.

"Goodbye to you too!" he called, sounding slightly annoyed.

Well, what did he expect?

* * *

Review Please! My First FanFiction and I want to know how it is!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. Dang it...what a reality check...


	2. You Can't be Called Malfoy?

I would like to personally give thanks to:

FollowTheSpiders- For also making this story a Favorite

Phosphorescent- For reviewing

Becca(it refuses to let me type out your username) -For being the first to comment on my Fanfiction, and also for making it a favorite

THANKS A TON!

* * *

Yes… I KNOW it was probably rude to leave Al in the Great Hall without much of an explanation, but HONESTLY, did you really think that I would be all to keen on agreeing that the Slytherin and myself are alike? Because if you did, you are quite daft...

Well, anyway, after I marched off, trying to avoid my cousin, and head to the Common Room, I saw Lily, Lily Luna Potter, with her face nearly attached to who must be Elliot Longbottom. I never truly had a problem with Elliot, but REALLY, Lily is two years younger than him...and UGH. I'm going to need to have a talk with that girl about who is and who is not okay to date. I nearly threw up the little of dinner I had thinking of all the things she had most obviously done with the boy. I turned around before Lily could spot me, and of course, made my way to the Library instead of the Common Room. I mean after all, I am Hermione Granger's daughter, am I not?

I went to do some research on my Potions Essay that was assigned today (I feel it's necessary to learn what can be learned as soon a possible). I was learning about the Potion Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. What are the chances? I mean, looking back at that, I really should have realized that Fate must have been trying to tell me something. But I went on oblivious.

Another thing I was oblivious to was the person in the same aisle I was, which would explain why I bumped into him.

"Oh excuse me, I didn't-" I cut myself off, because who else would be standing there, other than the blond haired Slytherin I was desperately hoping had died in some freak accident.

He smirked at me, "You should really watch where you're going, Weasley. You might bump into somebody you'd rather not see."

"It must have slipped that thing you called a brain, but there are multiple Weasleys in this school, so you really could be referring to any of them."

"Ahh, but see, I am looking at only one, so it must be quite easy to understand which one I am referring to, or maybe you just don't have enough intelligence to understand such a simple concept?" He looked at me, knowing that this time he had truly managed to push my buttons. Curse him for knowing how. But I do not step down from a argument. I am much to determined to allow myself to lose such a thing.

"I have more intelligence than you could ever dream of-"

"Do you ever shut up?" He interrupted me. WHO does he think he is? Having the NERVE to interupt Rose Weasley.

I glared at him, and soon went back to looking for a book on Amortentia, and tried to ignore the boy as much as I could.

Which turned out not to be very well, because as soon as I sat down, he came and sat down right across from me. Without giving him the satisfaction of even a glance, I took out my quill and tried to start writing. Flipping through the book, page by page, scanning for information. Every once in a while I would sneak a glance, and see him reading a book, his face scrunched up as if he was trying to think really hard, and every once in a while he would let out a sigh, as if what he had thought he'd found hadn't been there. When I finished my introduction, I looked at the time. Only thirty minutes had passed and I had another hour until closing time. I was just about to start the second paragraph when I realized that Malfoy was staring at me.

"What are you looking at Scorpius?" I asked trying to keep my eyes on my paper.

"I could have been asking you that same thing this whole evening." He said to me, not giving any emotion away in his voice. When I looked up, I saw an impassive face. Not holding its usual smirk, or even sometimes, smile. I tried to read something off his face, but he did a very good job at keeping it blank, as if he had all the practice in the world.

"What's wrong with you? Earlier you were fine, and now what?" I asked, trying to keep a light tone, but utterly failing.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just trying to finish my work, and you feel it necessary to interrupt me, to what? Argue?" He voice was cold and serious.

"Well, excuse me for bothering to ask what's wrong. It's what people do to be friendly. Obviously your parents never told you about them Malfoy, so let me tell you. Manners-"

"I know what manners are Weasley, don't waste your breath." And at that he packed up his things and walked away.

Did I say something?

Oh yeah. I called him Malfoy...Nice going Rose.

* * *

"ROSE!" Albus yelled at me.

"What is it?" I asked not bothering to look at him, as we walked to Herbolagy together, because Slytherin and Gryffindor had a joined class.

"What did you do to Scorpius?"

"I didn't DO anything." I said with enough attitude.

"Fine Rose, what did you SAY?"

"Well, I didn't think I had said anything, but obviously he gets very touchy feeling when I say things like "Obviously your parents never told you about them Malfoy", because after I said that, he was as cold as stone." At that I smiled to myself for the nicely put analogy I made.

"Smooth Rose...very smooth..." He looked annoyed with me.

Why are people always looking at me like that? Its not as if I said anything terrible. "What, he calls me Weasley all the time? Actually that's ALL he calls me." my tone, also very annoyed.

"You KNOW why Rose. Think about it like this. There's been a long line of Malfoys, most without any good traits. He's been getting insult after insult because of his family, and has tried to lose the title as The Malfoy's Son, his whole life. And you had to call him that."

"Well I'm not about to call him Scorpius when he's pissing me off, am I?"

"You normally don't care." His tone matching mine extraordinarily well. That's what you get when you grow up with your best friend. They know how to argue with you, and sometimes how to beat you at your own game.

"Albus Severus Potter," I said this knowing he'd get even more angry with me, why do I like pushing people's buttons so much? "It's not your job to come and tell me to apologize, if Scorpios wants to talk about, he can come and talk to me about himself."

That day, I sat with Caitlyn instead of Albus.

* * *

A week had gone on of me avoiding both Albus and Scorpious, and even in such a big castle, it is rather hard to do. Especially when they've told your whole family whats going on, so you have to watch out for them too.

But, after a week, I gave in. I sat next to Albus for breakfast pretending as if nothing had happened. I'm good at that too. Pretending, I mean.

"Hello Al! Morning Scorpius. How are you today?" Al caught on, knowing what I was doing, but Scorpious just eyed me wearily.

After we had a nice simple conversation, discussing our classes, and everything else, Scorpious was confused as ever.

He started whispering to Al, I caught only bits and piece such as... "Gone mad" "Forgotten?" "Are you serious?"

Al shot him a look, and then bounced up. "I've just remembered! I've left my Charms essay in my trunk upstairs, I'll meet you both there!" He said while racing out of the Great Hall.

Scorpius and I looked at eachother.

Well isn't THIS awkward...

* * *

How did you like it? Good? Bad?

Please be honest.

Disclaimer: The only thing that belongs to me is the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling. Lucky lucky duck.


	3. Hogsmeade

**Special thanks to **

**_Owl of Athens_ for making this a favorite and reviewing. And also to _sanoi5536_ for making this a favorite.**

* * *

Well…Thanks a ton Albus. Don't know what I'd do without you. Seeing how you just had to leave me alone with...Scorpius. Well done cousin. You just. Made. My. Day.

I could just ignore him...but that would be rude. At least my mother told me so. And most of the time she's right. My father on the other hand...Well lets just say manners never crossed his mind. Just see the way he eats. My mother told me once that if he ever stopped eating the world might end, and I have to say I agree with that statement. My mum and I are quite close, actually. I talk to her a lot of the time, when it's something that I can't talk to Albus about, that is.

I looked up and noticed that Scorpius was also trying very hard to not make eye contact with me. That doesn't mean that he stopped looking at me in general though. I coughed slightly louder than normal, and he looked up.

"Well...umm. Hey." He looked at me like I was crazy. Which, of course I am. But he's no better.

"Hello Weasley." He said, a bit too formally for my liking.

"I thought we'd been through this before. There are too many Weasleys for you to be able to call me Weasley." I said, trying to relieve the tension in the air.

"Yes we did," He said cracking a tiny smile that he tried to cover up, "but as I recall, I believe I won that argument."

I glared at him, "You wish Scorpius, you wish."

"Ah, but look, why else would you get so defensive? You forget, we may not be friends, but I do know how you work."

Is it just me, or does anyone else find this a little creepy? "That's wrong. Just plain wrong." I took a look at the clock. "And as much as I would LOVE to continue this conversation, I have places to be."

"Whatever. _Weasley_" he said, putting an emphasis on my last name.

Oh how I could strangle this child.

* * *

I really think that being as smart as I am I should have been able to realize the Al just might have purposely left us alone, but I'm a tad to trusting, people tell me, and that might be a little true. Oh well...

I was standing outside of the Slytherin Common Room entrance waiting for someone to pass by so that I could get in and talk to Albus. I wasn't expecting Scorpius, I can promise you that much.

"He's not in there, if you're wondering, Weasley." He said, not bothering to look at me.

"Well then where is he?" I asked, quite annoyed now, considering that I'd been waiting here for almost half an hour. What a waste of time.

"Out with some girl in Gryffindor. I dunno who it is."

"Thanks. That helps a ton." I said sarcastically and turned around to go back to my Common Room.

As I was walking back my thoughts were revolving around a certain blond haired Slytherin, and I was cursing myself for it. But honestly, I'd just seen him, what else was I going to be thinking about? I had been wondering about how him and Al had even became friends. After our parents told us to stay away from eachother, the first thing he does is go and find him on the Hogwarts Express. That boy really needs to learn about obeying his parents. Then again, reverse psychology works wonders if that's what they were aiming for. I had always wondered why my dad wanted us to be enemies. I mean yes, Scorpious' dad and my parents never got along to well. But how bad had it really been?

I do have to say when I first met him, he had intrigued me. What with how he always remained held back, and never drew attention to himself. But when I had said something all he said was "Shove off Weasley." saying my last name as if it was the filthiest thing he'd ever come across. After that I'd had my opinion of the boy and had never bothered to change it. On the other hand, when Al have first introduced himself "Hello, my name is Albus." All Scorpious said was "Scorpius" and somehow they'd managed a rather stable friendship.

I realized I'd made it to the portrait of The Fat Lady. I said the password "Flobberworms" and made my way inside. I saw Lily sitting near the fireplace and went to take a seat by her.

"Hey Lily." I smiled at her.

"Hey Rosie!" She said after lifting her head up from her charms textbook.

"Doing homework, I see?"

"Mhmm. Professor Merriworth assigned us 2 chapters tonight. It's extremely boring. I almost didn't do it." She looked at me as if it was the hardest thing she could ever possibly do. Then again, for Lily, it may be. Then I remembered something. Elliot Longbottom.

"Lily...would you like to tell me something that's happening between you and someone named Elliot Longbottom?"

She blushed and tried to avoid eye contact. "It was nothing Rosie, I swear." I raised my eyebrow. "Well... We were just kissing, it wasn't anything terrible."

"Lily, he's two years older than you are. TWO."

"So what? You know my dad has no problems with the Longbottoms." She said, becoming defensive.

"He might, now." I mumbled, more to myself, and said "Whatever Lily, 'night." And then I walked to my dormitory.

That girl has no idea what she's doing, does she?

Not that I can say much.

* * *

The next morning I had no will power to get out of bed, except that instead of classes I would be going to Hogsmeade, which was obviously much more fun. But I was still groaning as I made my way out of bed and to the Entrance of Hogwarts with Caitlyn. Later in the day, she would go with Fred but we decided that we would go to Hogsmeade together for at least a little bit.

We walked to the Village and made our way into the Three Broomsticks to order each of themselves a butterbeer. When we got our drinks we discussing my cousin, Fred.

"He's so nice Rose, I really like him." She said with a smile.

"Well its a good thing you're going out with him then, right?" I laughed a little and so did she.

"Yes, I s'pose so." She took a sip of her butterbeer. "And who do you have your eye on?"

I sputtered" M-me? Nobody."

"Yes you. And I know you do. How 'bout Malfoy? You seem to talk to him an awful lot?"

"It's Scorpious, and no. He's Al's bestfriend, anyway."

"Scorpious, eh?"

"He just doesn't like being called Malfoy," I said "And stop giving me that look!"

She looked out the window, "Well, there's Fred. You'd better tell me if you do Rose. Anyway, see you later."

I walked outside and looked around. The street was crowded and I tried to make my way to Zonko's. But before I could, I slipped and landed in a pile of mud. "Dang it." I mumbled.

"Oh, Hello Weasley. Fancy seeing you here."

Oh great, just my luck.

* * *

Review! Review! Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters.


	4. The Shrieking Shack

_So I've realized I'm not exactly very consistent with this story, and I'm terribly sorry about it. I've been having major problems with this story, and that and worrying about my finals has been a bit too much to allow all that much time for writing. I thank you all who will still continue to read this story, even if I don't publish as often as anyone would like._

_Special thanks to Cherryvine, Julia Erwelin, E arth. K id. T ree. H ugger, iloveharrypotter711, and callmedaynuhh for all reviewing my story. And E arth. K id. T ree. H ugger thank you for pointing out I misspelled Scorpius. That was well appreciated. :)_

_Also thanks to VurucaVuitton and Julia Erwelin for making this story one of their favorites._

_Thanks Again!_

* * *

_"Fancy meeting you here, Weasley"_

Excuse my french, but...Why the hell is he ALWAYS there?

"I can't say the same to you," I replied, irritated.

He put a hand over his chest and faked a shocked expression across his face. "I'm highly offended, I'll have you know. I was just trying to be kind toward someone who had just fallen, but if you don't like my company, I'll just go."

I growled, "Help me up you insolent prat."

"Manners Weasley, or did your parents not teach you any?" He smirked down at me. Why must he use my own words against myself?

"Just help me up, Scorpius." He raised his eyebrow. "Please." I added.

"All you had to do was ask." At that he gave me his hand to take. I grabbed it, pulled myself up, and hoped just to walk away without another word.

No such luck. "Where do you think you're going, Weasley?"

"Would you stop calling me that?" I asked, becoming more and more frustrated. "I have a first name. Its not just Weasley."

"Really? Must have slipped my mind."

I shook my head, deciding to leave instead continuing arguing with him. As I walked away, I prayed he would just leave me alone. But I look next to me, and he was in sync with my steps.

_Grand, _I thought, _Does he really feel that he needs to bug me this much? Because honest and truly, he doesn't. _I tried to speed up to get away from him.

"Wait." He said, I continued walking. "Weasley, would you just stop for one moment!"

"What!" I said, looking slightly exasperated.

He held out his hand which held a familiar hat of mine. "Oh." I said, not sure what I should actually say. "Thanks."

"No problem. See you around." He said, and left, not bothering to wait for a response.

For some odd reason I was slightly disappointed.

I continued walking around Hogsmeade for a long while after that, and found myself at the Shrieking Shack. It was my favorite place to visit. My father told me about how he had once broken his leg there, but he never bothered to explain why. But the reason _I _liked the Shrieking Shack was because in my third year when Albus and myself had first been to Hogsmeade, I had gotten lost in the big crowd of people, and ended up here, of all spots, and later he had soon found me, asking what happened.

I believe it just gave me a comfort that if I ever were to get lost again, people will still come looking to find me. At least, that's what I hoped.

As a sat on the ground, with leaves rustling around me in the late Autumn, it felt as if I had no cares in the world. Autumn was my favorite season by far, and whenever I told anybody that, they'd always ask me if I was joking. I mean, must people say Spring, because its a sign of new life, or Summer because its carefree, and some people even say Winter just because it's all white. I loved Fall though, because of all the different colors. It's as if right before something dies, it shows it's true self. A leaf will change from a delicate green, and somehow change to a Maroon or red color. Just like people, who you thought you had known the whole time, who suddenly change into something else. But when leaves change colors, no one questions it. Which is entirely different then when people do.

The crunching of leaves suddenly broke my silence. I turned to look at who was coming. Expecting to see some third or fourth year, instead I found myself looking straight at an extremely fiery tempered redhead. "How did I know you would be here?" Lily asked.

"Because its where I spend the majority of my time when I'm alone." I responded.

"Well. That's true." She took a seat next to me on the ground. "Rose... I don't understand."

I had no idea what on earth she was talking about. "You don't understand what, Lily?"

"Why everyone expects us all to be amazing." She paused. "The Potters, Harry Potter's children. As if it means something great. I mean, I know what my dad did Rose, I do, but sometimes I'd rather be Lily Luna. Not Lily Luna Potter."

She rested her head on my shoulder, being two years younger than myself, she was the sister I was never privileged to have. We talked together more than people would expect. "I think what's important is that you learn that Lily Luna Potter isn't just Harry Potter's daughter. You Ginny Potter's daughter, your my cousin, Albus and James' sister. But more importantly, your family. So, you may never live up to what everyone expects you to be, but to our family, you will live up to be Lily Luna Potter. And that's the only way we'd have it."

She looked at me and gave me a half smile. "Thanks Rosie. It helps." We sat there under that tree for a while until it was time to head back to Hogwarts. We got up, and she hugged me.

When we got back to the Castle, we headed to the Great Hall and sat down to eat at the Gryffindor table.

* * *

When we had all finished our meals, I started to go to the Common Room, only to remember, that tonight I had to patrol with none other than Albus. Which was quite a relief, because there had been quite a good chance that my Partner was going to Scorpius, which would have been quite unfortunate. So I went to the Common Room anyway, because I didn't need to start until Eight and it was only Seven O'clock.

I got out my novel(Yes, Hermione Granger's own flesh and blood does kill all of her brain cells by reading NOVELS, instead of textbooks) and sat curled up in an armchair near the fireplace, quite comfortably. I continued to read for almost an hour, before checking the clock and realizing, I would be late if I didn't hurry. And I HATED being late.

So with that, I gather up my books, and ran.

And I made it too. But because I made it, Fate felt it necessary to piss me off, and because of it I ran straight into my cousin, hit my head on his, fell on the ground, and hit my head on that too.

"Dang it Rose!" Was all I heard before I saw stars and then just black.

* * *

**A/N:**

_Hello people. I realize that this wasn't much of a chapter even with all the time it took to write it, and I feel quite bad about it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I promise it will get better!_

_And don't forget to REVIEW!_

_With all my Love,_

_YoungAndLiving_


	5. Strike One

_Waking up in the Hospital Wing is not one of the fondest memories I will have. You know, with the headaches, and the confusion of "How the hell did I even get here?" sort of things._

_Another thing you don't expect is to see someone with the blondest hair on the planet be sitting at your bedside. He was wringing his hands, and randomly shaking his head. He started mumbling things under his breath. _

_Confusion was all I was feeling at that point. "Why are you here?" I asked suddenly._

_His eyes shot up and he saw me looking at him. "I- umm. Well I was just... I was wondering if you were okay, that's all." _

_And for a second time, disappointment washed over my face. "Oh well... Obviously I am, so I guess you can just go, or whatever." I actually had this strange urge to ask him to stay, but I refused to voice it._

_"Wait. There- there was one more thing." I looked expectantly at him. At this, he leaned in. My breath caught for a moment, and wasn't entirely sure what I was supposed to do. I mean, Romance Novels can only get you so far. It's not as if they give you tips on kissing. That's when it hits me. Yes, I do know that I'm a Weasley. I also know for a fact I am just like my mother, a Granger. So explain to me why my face is far to incredibly close to this blond haired Slytherin, whose surname just might happen to be Malfoy? Oh yes. I remember. Albus. ABLUS POTTER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!_

_But before I could have any reaction, warm lips pressed into mine and-_

I woke up to a tremendous scream echoing in the Wing. When I realized it was my own, I tried to calm myself down. That didn't work out to well, considering I was still sweating, and feeling quite shaky.

First, why was Scorpious MALFOY in my dreams? And why was I kissing him?

Oh right, because of the brain damage Al gave me when I ran into him.

Albus. Severus. Potter. I will KILL you.

Mark my words.

* * *

Madam Bell kept me there for AGES I tell you.

I mean, all I did was bump my head on Al's and fall to the ground. Surely nothing too bad had happened to my head(other than giving me terrible nightmares about Scorpius, that is). And I really needed to get back to my classes.

Ah, who am I kidding. I need to get out of here to strangle Al, of course. What else would I do with my free time? Other than study, that is, because. You know. I'm all for studying.

But no, neither going to class or strangling Al would be on my To Do list today. It would consist solely of lying in bed all day waiting for something interesting to happen. In the Hospital Wing. I know for a fact, I wont have that much luck.

So to pass my time, in an act of desperation, I started counting all the cracks in the ceiling. Which is a lot, might I add. Hogwarts is very old.

Mumbling to myself, "1023. 1024. 1025..." is how Al found me.

"So you DID bump your head really hard." Al smirked.

I jumped in my bed, and glared at the boy who was the reason for all my troubles. "Yes I did. And look. Now you've made me lose count. I'm going to have to start all over once you leave."

"Do you know when she'll be letting you out?" He asked, hopefully.

"No. Why do you care?"

At this, his expression turned sheepish. "Er, nothing. I just... Well. There's an essay due in potions...and I was hoping-"

He stopped talking when he say my face. "Er. Yeah... No reason." He said, trying to level out the tension in the air.

I turned on my side, not granting him a response, and said. "Al, I'm tired. Would you just go?"

Sensing my gloomy mood, he didn't bother protesting. "Sure. See you around Rose. Hope you feel better."

I didn't say anything, and after a while of waiting, he walked away.

Well...

Strike One.

* * *

When she finally DID let me out, which was 2 days later, mind you, I was jumping for joy. Because, my god, how long was I supposed to stay in that prison?

So as I ran out of the room, whistling with joy, the only thought on my mind was work. So being as it was time for my Muggle Studies class, I rushed to get there in time.

Being as its 6th year, there are very few people that actually take Muggle Studies. That being, The Royal Pain(Scorpius, if you hadn't guessed), Elliot Longbottom, Aurora Zambini, and myself. Disgusting, I know.

So as I run into class, I see Professor Clarke at the front of the class. "Welcome Ms. Weasley, thank you for finally showing up."

"I'm sorry sir, I just had gotten released-"

"No excuses Weasley," Really? Thanks, thanks a lot. Like its MY fault she would let me out earlier. "Please take a seat next to Mr. Malfoy."

Oh great. Just what I needed today. Scorpius.

But all I said was "Yes sir" and made my way to my seat.

He smirks at me as I walk over. "Wipe that smirk off your face Scorpius, before I smack it off." I whisper when I sit down.

Yes. I do have temper, if you haven't noticed.

"But Weasley, how could I? This is just so entertaining."

"Why aren't you sitting with Zambini? Or Elliot, even?" Because at the moment, Elliot was for sure not my favorite cousin. He did snog her, did he not?

"Because," He whispered, "They're partners, and you and me are partners. Apparently were getting a group assignment."

"Oh great. Now I have to spend even MORE time with you. Kill. Me. Now."

Clarke coughs. "Excuse me, Ms. Weasley, is there something you'd like to inform us all?"

My whole face turns bright red. Curse the famous Weasley Blush.

Scorpius chuckles, making sure Professor Clarke can't see him.

"Nothing Sir. I apologize," I say, trying to make it as sincere as possible. Which is quite hard to do, I promise you. I mean, have you noticed what a terrible person he is?

"Now, as I was saying, before Ms. Weasley _kindly _interupted..." And after that I just zoned out.

Of course my peace doesn't last too long, because before I know it, Scorpius is pinching me.

"Oww!" I say, trying not to be loud. "What was that for?"

He hands me a piece of paper. As if he couldn't have just PASSED it to me.

It read:

_So why were you in the Infirmary for so long?_

_Did they finally realize how messed up the head you are?_

Normally, I don't sink to the level of passing notes in class.

But, this was, of course, and exception.

_No, why? Were you worried that your love had lasting damage, and that she'd never remember you?_

He read the note and gave me a look.

_As if. I mean, I know you wish you could have something as amazing as this, but.. Well, I'm sorry, but nobody, even remotely attractive could want you._

Well. That stung. A lot.

Why, I'm not certain.

_Are you that jealous that you need to insult me to make yourself feel superior? _

He smirks.

_More like I needed to keep you in line. You know. Don't want you to get your hopes up that someone like ME likes YOU, of all people._

Ouch.

* * *

_Well. There you have it. The next Chapter. What do you all think of a chapter in Scorpius' point of veiw? I've been contemplating it. _

_Let me know and review!_


	6. Fate

Men. If there were none, all my problems would be solved. I tell you, Albus? There's something wrong with him.

He pushed me into a LAKE, and somehow he's made at ME.

How this works, I'm not exactly sure, but apparently he thinks he has all the right in the world to be upset. Oh well. I can get along just fine without him.

"Lily! I swear. All you have to do is research about the history of Trolls and then put it all INTO A FREAKING ESSAY."

I take that back. Maybe I can't.

Lily looked at me as if she was trying to step about a, not sleeping, but quite awake, dragon. "I'm sorry, Rose. I've got to get going..."

"WHEN YOU FAIL, DON'T BLAME ME!" My voiced boomed.

Yeah... about the not needing Al? Its really not working out for me, is it? It probably explains why I'm raving around this Castle like a lunatic. Well, I was until I bumped into someone. Again. But this time it was Scorpius, so, you know, even worse of a situation.

"Watch where you're going, Weasley." He said, and kept walking.

It took me a moment, but I realized if _anyone _knew where Albus was, it would be Scorpius. "Wait. Scorpius."

He stopped walking


	7. Broom Cupboard

Men. If there were none, all my problems would be solved. I tell you, Albus? There's something wrong with him.

He pushed me into a LAKE, and somehow he's made at ME.

How this works, I'm not exactly sure, but apparently he thinks he has all the right in the world to be upset. Oh well. I can get along just fine without him.

"Lily! I swear. All you have to do is research about the History of Trolls and then put it all INTO A FREAKING ESSAY."

I take that back. Maybe I can't.

Lily looked at me as if she was trying to step about a, not sleeping, but quite awake, dragon. "I'm sorry, Rose. I've got to get going..."

"WHEN YOU FAIL, DON'T BLAME ME!" My voiced boomed.

Yeah... about the not needing Al? Its really not working out for me, is it? It probably explains why I'm raving around this Castle like a lunatic. Well, I was until I bumped into someone. Again. But this time it was Scorpius, so, you know, even worse of a situation.

"Watch where you're going, Weasley." He said, and kept walking.

It took me a moment, but I realized if _anyone _knew where Albus was, it would be Scorpius. "Wait. Scorpius."

He stopped walking and raised his eyebrow at me, "Excuse me Weasley, but any love declarations are going to have to wait, I'm terribly busy at the moment you see."

"Very funny Malfoy. Do happen to know where Al is?" I asked hoping he'd just tell me and we would just move on.

"Why would I tell you if I did?" Ah, so well for my dream.

"Because you're the one secretly in love with me?" He looked as if he were about to double over after that last statement.

"I think you're a bit confused Weasley. It happens to the best of us." He paused for a moment. "Why do you want to know?"

"Where Al is?" He nodded. "Because I would like to ask why he's mad at me." A moment passed where neither of us said anything and I just looked at him, waiting for an answer. "Well?" Scorpius looked at me for a moment and then said, "He's in the common room. The password is Fangs. And if anyone asks I did not tell you the password. Understood?"

I nodded and Scorpius walked off, leaving me standing in a corridor.

Alone.

* * *

When I got into the Slytherin common room I got quite a few weird looks along with a couple asking each other 'What is _she _doing here?'. Quite frankly, I was wondering the same thing, because in all honesty, I could have talked to him later if I really wanted to but, I decided now would be the best time, I guess.

I looked around the room and saw him in an armchair close to the fire, that was no doubt green. I walked over to him, and he didn't show any signs of realizing I was there. "Albus? Can I talk to you please?" I said for the whole room to hear.

"What Rose?" He asked a questioned sounding bothered.

"Why are you upset with me when it was _you _that pushed _me _into a lake?" A few people laughed at that.

"I'm not upset with you," He told me not bothering to even look at me, but instead stared into the fire.

"Oh right. You're not mad at all. It just took me a week to talk to you and even when I did I had to corner you in you're common room with about twenty people watching! Right. You're totally happy. Overjoyed even." I said, scathingly.

He looked around after I had mentioned all the people, and apparently he was more self conscious than I was so he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the corridor in search of a place to talk.

"You know Al, you can talk while you walk. It's all that hard. People do it all the time." He gripped my arm harder.

Obviously, he did not appreciate my logic.

He started to mumble "Do you ever shut up? I mean c'mon Rose. Sometimes..." I couldn't hear anything pass that, he became to quiet. I took that as my cue to talk.

"Well Al, in truth, I do shut up every once in a while. I mean... I did just listen to you." By this point Albus had managed to pull me into an abandoned classroom, and had finally let go of my arm. Thanks Al, I really appreciate that.

"So are you going to bother telling me why you're upset, or were you planning on playing spin the bottle." I pointed to a full bottle of firewhiskey that laid astray a few feet from us.

"Actually I was planning to ask you to explain to me..." He mumbled a very long incoherent string of words, which I do wish I would have been able to hear, but no such luck for me.

"Excuse me, I didn't catch that last part."

"Of course you didn't. Anyway. What I was saying is that you don't have to be so _dramatic_."

"I'm dramatic? You're the one upset about that fact I was upset." He smiled at that.

"That's beside the point."

"If you say so Albus," My voice light, "If you say so."

"Well I do."

And somehow from there we managed to end up hiccuping and stumbling our to our seperate common rooms, because we had a _brilliant _idea of drinking that bottle of firewhiskey, which I'm already regretting, while drunk. That goes to show how messed up we are.

Anyway, Albus showed me my way back to my common room and bid me goodnight, but being myself, instead of going to my dorm I walked around the corridors of Hogwarts. Drunk. Yeah, I really thought _that _one through.

The whole time I was either falling or tripping on all the random suits of armor in the castle. I mean really? Why does Hogwarts even have all this stuff? It's utterly pointless. And that's when I found myself tripping over another suit of armor, only this time, it was flesh not steal. _Well this is weird _I thought. _I never knew Hogwarts had flesh suits_. Yes, I really was that drunk. That's when I noticed that it was moving. And talking.

"Really Weasley? I always knew you were clumsy, but this is stepping it up a notch." Well thats funny, I never knew suits could be sarcastic.

I decided that I would talk back, because what other response could you have to a talking flesh suit? "Well hello there. How are you doing?" Only it came out as garble.

Apparently suits understand the universal language of Garble though, because it responded with. "I'm fine. You, on the other hand, are not." It stood up, and I finally registered blond hair. "Wait... You're not a suit?" I mumbled, quite confused might I add.

"No Weasley, I'm not a _suit_. I'm Scorpius. And you are drunk." He got up, and pulled me up along with him.

"That I am." I said, and started spinning.

I kept twirling in circles for only a moment though, because Scorpius pulled me to a halt. "Shut _up _Weasley, can't you hear someone coming?"

"Nope." I said, and promptly hiccuped.

He put his warm hand over my lips, and whispered to me to not make a noise.

Neville walked pass us, looking around, but wasn't able to see us in the dark. I looked at Scorpius and pointed to Neville and waved.

He shook his head, ever so slightly, and I deflated. I wanted to say hi to Neville. I fought out of Scorpius' and walked toward Neville who was almost twenty feet ahead of us by now, only to be dragged back again by Scorpius. "Scorpius," I moaned. He gave me a very stern look, but it was too late, Neville was already walking back toward us. He grabbed my hand and we ran, trying to be quiet at the same time, but I was stumbling behind him the whole time.

He looked around for something to hide behind or in, and he saw a broom cupboard just ahead. We ran toward it, and Scorpius pulled me. "If do anything stupid again Weasley, I will kill you. So for once in your life, just listen to someone else and shut up!" He yelled at me in hushed tones.

We sat in the broom cupboard for what must have been ages. I mean, there is nothing to do in such a cramped space, and we couldn't even talk, or in our case argue, because apparently as Scorpius told me, "Neville might still hear us."

So we waited, for something.

Anything.

* * *

A/N:

I hope you all enjoyed that enough...

Disclaimer: I own nothing... Ah the horror...


	8. Author's Note

AN: So, this isn't a true update, but it might appeal to some of you. I may be happening to redo this story. Top to bottom, front to back, beginning to..Chapter 7, and then, finish it. I'm not exactly happy with my writing style within this story, but I figured if people actually liked, I may be inclined to rewrite it and finish it this time. But I would first like to know that people would actually be reading it and I wouldn't be wasting my time with this. Please let me know, and if I do decide to rewrite this, I will post a notice on my profile and it would merely be called 'Maybe I Should Have Seen it Coming- The Rewrite' so, you know, nothing too difficult to understand.

Well let me know what you all think.

Thanks!

~YoungAndLiving


End file.
